


Pocket Merlin 口袋梅林系列

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不到十厘米高的小梅林是亚瑟的男仆。人人都爱小梅林！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Merlin 口袋梅林系列

第一季

Pocket Merlin 1  
  
＂你准备把我放在哪，亚瑟＂  
  
＂嗯，裤子口袋？＂  
  
＂我不要闻你的臭裤子。我要在显眼的地方。＂  
  
最后小梅林拽着亚瑟上衣前襟的两条绑绳栖息在胸口处。  
  
＂梅林，你还是要帮我擦鞋子擦盔甲的，没得商量。＂  
  
亚瑟到哪都带着PocketMerlin，包括骑士训练。  
  
高文问：那个小东西是谁？  
  
亚瑟说：他是我的心。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 2  
  
高文看着小梅林撅着屁股一摆一摆地趴在亚瑟的头盔上默默地擦着，弯起嘴角说：＂这么辛苦，要不要跟着我？＂  
  
＂有什么好处？＂  
  
＂不用干活跟着我吃喝玩乐。＂  
  
梅林揪着抹布盯着头盔说：＂不要＂  
  
＂为什么＂  
  
＂盔甲会保护亚瑟，亚瑟需要发亮的盔甲＂  
  
＂这就是原因？＂  
  
＂不，这是我存在的理由。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 3  
  
小梅林揪着绑绳两端仰着头说：＂亚瑟，我的口水兜呢，上次帮你包扎手指后怎么就再也没看到了？＂  
  
＂嗯，不知道，丢了吧＂  
  
梅林抿着嘴低下头，黑发蹭着亚瑟胸口，没有说话。  
  
夜晚时分，亚瑟挑出自己最好的衣服，剪下胸口的一角，塞进枕头旁熟睡的梅林手里。  
  
你值得最好的口水兜，那块就给我当护身符好了～  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 4  
  
小梅林第一次跟随亚瑟外出征战，亚瑟拆下一小块锁子甲罩在梅林头上说：＂没有我的命令不准拿下来，你从来不听我的话，这次一定要听。＂  
  
＂哦，亚瑟可以不要打仗吗，又危险又没有好处，亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟！＂  
  
＂你再抓着我脖子，我就把你丢下来。＂  
  
梅林垂下眼叹口气趴回胸甲那说＂我不想你受伤。＂  
  
我也是，为了你我不会受伤。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 5  
  
＂亚瑟你应该带几个护卫，亚瑟你应该带那把剑，亚瑟你为什么不穿我给你那个盔甲，亚瑟我们应该带点吃的，亚瑟你为什么非要白痴的去惹那个魔兽，亚瑟你有没有听我讲话？＂  
  
＂闭嘴，梅林！＂  
  
小梅林手里衔着一片树叶扭过头说＂你又欺负我。＂  
  
亚瑟停下脚步弯腰摘了一个蘑菇塞进梅林手里说：＂遮下脑袋，下雨了我们快点打完魔兽回家吃饭。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 6  
  
＂亚瑟！快起来大懒虫！＂  
  
亚瑟感觉身上很疼，睁眼发现小梅林坐在他胸口揪他的胸毛。  
  
＂梅林你信不信我现在就把你衣服扒光。＂  
  
＂把我扒光然后呢？＂梅林眨眨眼。  
  
＂把你进贡给今天过生日的这货十九夫人。＂亚瑟嘴角邪邪的笑容在晨光里格外显眼。  
  
梅林手里紧紧揪着胸毛说：＂你会接我回来的吧，亚瑟。＂  
  
嗯，你是我的。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 7  
  
＂梅林今晚有个宴会，你要参加。＂  
  
正在床上整理衣服的小梅林停下手中的活，拽着床幔溜到地面说：＂不要，除非在宴会上我有专门的御座。＂  
  
＂嗯，那你想坐哪？＂  
  
＂我想想～＂最后梅林坐在亚瑟头上抓着皇冠。  
  
＂亚瑟这里视野真好，可以看见邻国公主的胸部。＂  
  
＂梅林你记得这御座要付出的代价吧。＂  
  
嗯，伴你一生。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 8  
  
宴会上，莫甘娜问：＂亚瑟坐在你头上的是谁？＂  
  
＂他是我仆人。＂  
  
莫甘娜望着亚瑟头上吃完鸡腿把手在亚瑟头发上抹抹的小东西说：＂没见过你这么对待仆人。＂  
  
＂因为他是梅林。＂  
  
梅林嘴角油油的说：＂mylady ，我是Merlin，我在这是因为亚瑟是个蠢蛋。＂  
  
＂梅林！再说你就给我下来！＂  
  
莫甘娜立刻就喜欢上了梅林。  
  
他在这仅仅因为他是亚瑟，仅此而已。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 9  
  
某天午睡后，亚瑟没见到梅林，慌忙找寻。  
  
终于在兵器库门口瞥见被骑士们围着，坐在半躺的高文肚皮上的梅林。小梅林手里拽着一块磨刀石，正在给亚瑟的御剑抛光。  
  
骑士们趁王子不在纷纷提问：＂梅林，亚瑟会不会凶你？亚瑟的睡相是不是很差？＂  
  
亚瑟想着梅林你敢说我坏话试试！  
  
突然亚瑟听见有人说：＂梅林你的口水兜真漂亮，解下来给我看看嘛。仆人工作很累吧，我来帮你揉肩捶腿。＂  
  
亚瑟急迫的推开门。  
  
梅林眼睛一亮，嘴角酒窝浮现，亚瑟你终于找到我了。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 10  
  
在皇家马厩里，小梅林坐在亚瑟御马的屁股上，手里揪着一束黑色的马毛，哀怨的看着兰斯。  
  
"兰兰"  
  
"我叫兰斯"  
  
"兰兰"  
  
兰斯放下马鞍，叹口气说：＂亚瑟不带你去打猎是为了保护你。＂  
  
＂才不是！他怕我放走猎物。＂  
  
兰斯回想刚才亚瑟在马房找到他说：＂梅林肯定会叫你偷带他去打猎，绝对不行，有他在我无法专心打猎。＂  
  
兰斯看着愁眉苦脸的梅林心想：他不在你也无法专心。还是带上吧。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 11  
  
＂兰斯看你干的好事！他就是个招惹麻烦的小东西。＂亚瑟的怒吼震响天际。  
  
小梅林被林中巨兽叼在嘴中，质量精良的口水兜扯都扯不烂真是帮倒忙。  
  
一众骑士从没见过王子如此紧张愤怒慌乱，亚瑟以剑戳地平复发抖的身躯。  
  
兰斯提出独自应战，亚瑟挥剑抬起头说：＂我是梅林的骑士，他理应由我守护。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 12  
  
梅林兰斯高文坐在大厅擦全体骑士的鞋。  
  
高文捋一把头发一脸嫌弃脸的望着手中的鞋说：＂为什么你们两做错事我要跟着受罚？＂  
  
兰斯白了他一眼心想：没有人敢在殿下指责梅林的时候插嘴，就你不知道亚瑟的心思。  
  
小梅林衣服脏兮兮的坐在鞋上说：＂亚瑟就是最好的亚瑟，保护还是添乱都是我的职责。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 13  
  
梅林坐在鞋上突然抬起头说：＂你们先去休息吧，剩下的鞋我来擦。＂  
  
兰斯高文两人对望一眼起身离开。  
  
刚走开，亚瑟就从柱子后面转出来靠着柱子双手抱胸说："你还真敢说，梅林。"  
  
"那是因为你是个笨蛋。"  
  
"森林那么危险你知道后果"  
  
"我知道"  
  
"别留下我一个，梅林。无论生死。"  
  
梅林抬起头蓝眼闪烁说道："我们从此没有生离只有死别"  
  
第一季完  
  
P.S 论为什么Pocket Merlin 的口水兜和锁子甲都是从亚瑟那里来呢！当然是皇家王子用的都是最好的料子和最好的盔甲！小梅林必须拥有！小梅林着装亚瑟出品！  
  
Pocket Merlin 的第一季完成。其实140个字塞不下每句话的内涵。简单来说想讲述一个：他是王子，他是仆人。他是他的骑士，他是他的心。他们是同一个硬币的不同两面，强大温柔坚定忠诚果敢永不退缩，他们唇齿相依。仅仅因为他是亚瑟所以他在这里。无关乎身份地位城池，只是因为要守护亚瑟的王国。

 

第二季  
  
Pocket Merlin 14  
  
国家议会上，亚瑟问道＂我们国库有多少粮食？＂一片沉静。  
  
一个声音从桌下传来＂国库有十万单位。＂  
  
亚瑟瞪大眼睛望着下面＂梅林你怎么又溜进来偷听！你怎么趴在我裤子上！＂  
  
乌瑟眉毛挑高看着儿子。  
  
＂亚瑟你应该问我怎么会知道有多少粮食！＂  
  
乌瑟低沉的声音传来：＂把梅林拎上来我看看。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 15  
  
把梅林拎上来我看看。  
  
亚瑟神情紧张咽了咽口水，＂父亲，梅林不懂事我赶他出去。＂  
  
＂我叫你拎上来！＂  
  
亚瑟拎着梅林的后颈放在桌上。小梅林拽拽衣角，摸摸头发叫了声国王好。  
  
＂梅林，下次给你搬个凳子坐在亚瑟旁边。＂  
  
梅林笑开了花，扭过头骄傲的盯着亚瑟：＂看，你爹都比你对我好！＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 16  
  
＂亚瑟！不要！不行！＂小梅林在亚瑟的大床上边跑边躲。  
  
＂梅林你给我过来！＂  
  
＂亚瑟！不要！我不要！＂亚瑟看准一扑擒住梅林。  
  
＂嗯〜啊！＂  
  
亚瑟嘴角扬起看着自己的成果。  
  
梅林腰间绕着条镶着零散红蓝宝石的链子，另一头挂在亚瑟的腰带上。  
  
＂如果你要跟我去野外就要带着这个。＂  
  
＂这像在牵小狗。＂  
  
不，这是为了拴住唯一的你。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 17  
  
米西娅公主到访，上午还只对着亚瑟羞赧一笑，下午就坐在中庭逗弄小梅林，笑得温暖无比。  
  
梅林头上带着公主送的花环，酒窝点点笑眯了眼。  
  
亚瑟在远处看着这一幕，莫甘娜走近，望着亚瑟脸上迷恋的眼神问：＂看美人啊？＂  
  
亚瑟回头，嘴角泛起甜蜜的弧度。  
  
＂乌瑟对公主很满意。＂  
  
亚瑟摇摇头：＂不可能的，我不要她，她知道我要的是谁。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 18  
  
米西娅半蹲看着梅林，梅林低头摸摸闻闻鲜花的美好。  
  
＂梅林，我喜欢亚瑟。＂  
  
梅林抬头淡淡看她一眼，＂我知道。＂  
  
＂我想让他也喜欢我。＂  
  
梅林放下花环，不禁可惜这花环送错了人。  
  
＂我帮不了你。＂  
  
＂你不能这么自私，亚瑟终要有子嗣延续王朝。＂  
  
＂我会助他打下半壁江山，亚瑟会成为最伟大的王，他是我的王，我没法不自私。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 19  
  
小梅林站在梳妆台上的铜镜前，左瞧瞧右看看＂亚瑟，我想要新衣服〜＂  
  
＂上次绣娘不是给你做过新的了嘛。＂  
  
＂要好看的衣服配你给的这条宝石腰带。＂  
  
＂这是为了拴住你不乱跑的，再说也不是腰带。＂  
  
＂我上次系着它，乌瑟听我说是你给的脸色都白了，怎么回事？＂  
  
＂没什么。＂   
  
＂所以请绣娘给我做新衣配你母亲的项链吧〜＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 20  
  
米西娅公主今日离开，她望着亚瑟欲言又止。  
  
梅林抬头看了看亚瑟，松开前襟绑绳，顺着手臂趴到莫甘娜的肩上，莫甘娜摸摸梅林，狠狠瞪了亚瑟一眼站到一旁。  
  
亚瑟叹口气。  
  
公主瞄了眼梅林的宝石腰带说：＂亚瑟，你对他的好真是令人羡慕得发狂，而他对你的爱也是我永远超越不了的，好好守护你想要守护的人。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 21  
  
清晨，亚瑟睁眼，看见小梅林睡在自己怀里，一手揪着亚瑟的衣服，一手捏着亚瑟的手指。  
  
噢，小家伙又从枕头上滑下来了。  
  
暖暖的晨曦照在梅林后脑勺翘起的发尾上，显得格外俏皮，亚瑟心里突升一股柔软。  
  
想起米西娅走前那番话，亚瑟心里一紧，想保护的东西不能让人知晓啊。这，太危险。  
  
一个迷迷糊糊的声音响起＂亚瑟，你在想什么？＂  
  
＂想你＂  
  
我的爱。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 22  
  
房间门啪的被推开，莫甘娜急匆匆喊着：＂亚瑟快去大厅，乌瑟找你，有关边境的。。。＂  
  
话没说完，嘴巴就被捂住拖出房间。  
  
亚瑟压低声音说道：＂梅林在睡觉你小声点！＂  
  
莫甘娜嘴角扬起一丝讪笑：＂梅林跟你睡啊〜＂  
  
＂不跟我睡跟谁睡？！我去大厅了，别吵梅林，他昨晚太累了。＂  
  
莫甘娜拍拍亚瑟的脸颊笑得更厉害了。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 23  
  
边境森林，亚瑟与骑士团遭遇埋伏，四处走散，亚瑟一手持剑一手滴溜着梅林。  
  
＂其他人都到哪去了？＂  
  
小梅林趁亚瑟不注意，金色瞳仁一闪，说：＂右前方有同伴。＂  
  
王子理都不理，这时兰斯出现在前方，亚瑟下巴都要掉地上了。  
  
梅林拍拍亚瑟的皮手套一脸骄傲，见到兰斯兴奋的要攀出亚瑟的手掌扑上去，反被抓的更紧。  
  
＂梅林，你给我安分点！＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 24  
  
三人正在调笑打闹，冷不防被人突袭。  
  
亚瑟紧张挂在身上的梅林，战斗力减半。  
  
小梅林切断腰带就地打滚躲在树旁，暗地里用魔法解决几个，然后在亚瑟打得差不多，找寻他的时候收起魔法面露傻笑。  
  
那时亚瑟的笑脸在树林光影下就像一件稀世珍宝流光溢彩让人臣服。  
  
下一刻，刀锋划破时光，只来得及听见梅林凌厉的叫喊。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 25  
  
森林里，小梅林站在石头上两手抓着勺子搅拌锅里的药水。兰斯在旁边掰柴火。  
  
＂梅林你准备什么时候告诉亚瑟关于魔法的事＂  
  
梅林沉静的搅着锅，瞟了几眼还在昏睡的亚瑟说＂他没有准备好，我也没有。＂  
  
＂你知道，亚瑟看你的眼神就像你是他生命的一部分。"   
  
我知道，我不能冒着有可能被迫离开他的危险，我不敢。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 26  
  
亚瑟感觉一个软软微凉的物体在推着自己的脸，睁眼发现是小梅林的手。  
  
＂梅林你干嘛推我！＂  
  
＂兰兰，亚瑟醒了，快把药拿过来！＂  
  
亚瑟坐起来感觉后背冰凉刺骨，＂我记得我被人从背后袭击了。＂  
  
梅林咬紧嘴唇说：＂兰斯救了你。＂  
  
亚瑟皱眉，＂兰斯那时在我前面。＂  
  
亚瑟还想说什么，突然梅林抱上他的脖颈：＂亚瑟，没事了，我们回家。＂  
  
亚瑟轻笑一声伸手环住这小小身躯，好。

 

第二季完  
  
小梅林第二季完成！如果说第一季是互表心意，那第二季就是互送定情之物啦（亚瑟送了妈妈的项链，小梅林当然就是把自己送给他啦〜）我想小梅林就像剧中的梅林一样，知晓亚瑟所说的每一句话的潜台词，他知道这就是亚瑟，这就是亚瑟的爱。这就是真正的默契。硬币的两面你守护我，我守护你。谢谢观看！

 

第三季  
  
Pocket Merlin 27  
  
明媚的午后，小梅林坐在窗台上缝补亚瑟的披风。  
  
一个松软的东西在撩拨他的脸颊。  
  
抬头看见亚瑟拿着根棕灰色鸟毛笑得很得意。  
  
梅林放下手里的针线活抱住羽毛揉揉，说：＂亚瑟这是什么？＂  
  
＂这是灰隼Merlin 的羽毛。＂  
  
＂它也叫梅林？＂  
  
＂嗯〜＂  
  
亚瑟伸出另一只手，一只小小的Merlin 站在亚瑟手臂上，昂首打量着小梅林。  
  
＂梅林，这只Merlin就是你的了。你准备给它起什么名字？＂  
  
梅林向鸟儿伸出双手说：＂基哈拉＂  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 28  
  
＂梅林呢？梅林呢！梅林！梅！林！＂亚瑟在城堡里咆哮，抓住路过的一个骑士问道：＂梅林呢，梅林去哪了？＂  
  
＂梅，梅林好像在那边树林里。＂  
  
终于在城堡后面的草地上，看见小基哈和小梅林面对面站着，梅林说着：＂基哈拉蹲下蹲下。＂  
  
鸟儿只是看着他咕咕叫一动不动。  
  
＂梅林你天天训练它！天天都见不着你人！  
  
梅林叹口气望着亚瑟：＂亚瑟，它跟你一样笨。＂  
  
亚瑟望着基哈拉心里暗想：我是太笨！居然找只鸟陪你！谁来陪我！  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 29  
  
梅林睡在枕头上，旁边窝着基哈拉。  
  
梅林用手指点点基哈拉的尖嘴：＂亚瑟从哪找来这么漂亮的你呢？一定很难找，亚瑟真是个很棒的人啊〜＂  
  
亚瑟回到房间看到这样一幕，桔红色的烛光摇曳，鸟儿的翅膀盖在小梅林身上，两只都熟睡着。  
  
亚瑟忍住笑，不禁觉得梅林就是来自大自然的怀抱，一切动物都深爱着他。  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 30  
  
天朦朦亮，整个城堡都听见亚瑟的叫喊。  
  
＂谁让你把动物带上床的！啊！梅林！看看这满床的鸟毛！把它给我扔出去！＂  
  
小梅林站在床上，张开双手护着身后还睡得迷迷糊糊的基哈拉。  
  
＂亚瑟！它还小，它要换毛才能长大！它必须掉毛！我给你打扫干净！＂  
  
＂你怎么老护着它！看看它！才来几天！霸占我的人，还霸占我的床！以后这还不翻天了！＂  
  
＂亚瑟，你刚才说什么？＂  
  
＂我，我没说什么＂  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 31  
  
＂殿下最近很闲啊，经常在练场操练。＂高文甩甩头发调侃道。  
  
亚瑟撇撇嘴往假人身上扎了一剑。  
  
＂梅林最近去哪了？老看不着人。＂  
  
＂他去遛鸟了。＂  
  
＂哦~那就是他最近他不缠着你啦？哇喔！亚瑟你想谋杀我!＂  
  
＂刀剑无情你不知道？要不要我给你上一课。＂  
  
＂殿下，要不我们把那只鸟捉了炖了吃，他就乖乖跟着你了＂  
  
亚瑟眼睛一亮，随即想起梅林的睡相，低头一笑，＂两只梅林都很重要，舍不得伤了他的心。＂  
  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 32  
  
今天王子带着骑士团出去打猎，梅林说要训练基哈拉不去，亚瑟也就由着他了，毕竟带着还不省心。  
  
一大早帮亚瑟穿戴完毕后，梅林就牵着基哈拉去练习飞行了。  
  
王子今天很不顺，一个猎物都没见着，带着骑士团不停往暗黑森林深处走，想寻找猎物，不料却误闯狼区，被追杀得措手不及，最后被一群陌生人所救。  
  
骑士团成员大伤小伤，亚瑟却毫发无伤。  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 33  
  
一行人在安全处歇息，陌生人表明自己是德鲁伊人。  
  
亚瑟心知凯美洛禁止魔法，表示不会告知国王并多谢救命之恩。  
  
在转身离去之时，德鲁伊长老突然发问：＂殿下从哪得来这身披风？＂  
  
亚瑟一头雾水，长老说道：＂披风上的金龙被下了最强大的防御咒，只保护你一人。只有最强大的法师才能做到。＂  
  
亚瑟脑海浮现梅林缝补披风的画面。  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 34  
  
亚瑟精疲力尽的回到城堡，推开房门就听见梅林咯咯的笑声，顿时疲倦跑走了一大半。  
  
梅林背靠在基哈拉肚子的羽毛上，手里把玩着一个金属块。  
  
小梅林眼神快速的扫了一遍亚瑟全身：＂亚瑟，快洗个热水澡吧。＂  
  
王子嗯了一声，背过身走向澡盆，解下披风的手停了一下：＂梅林，我永远站在你这边，无论你是谁。＂  
  
忽略梅林的任何神情和反应，泡进热水，先这样吧，还不迟。  
  
还来得及了解你。  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 35  
  
角落里，一个穿着斗篷的小身影在四处张望。  
  
＂你在干什么？＂  
  
小身影抬头看见石柱旁一个小人骑在一只灰隼身上。  
  
＂我，我在找人＂  
  
梅林瞄到男孩手上德鲁伊的印记，说：＂这里禁止魔法，你赶紧离开！＂  
  
＂不行，长老说终于找到最强的法师艾莫瑞斯了，我要带他回去。＂  
  
梅林皱眉＂我就是艾莫瑞斯＂  
  
＂他没说艾是个…＂  
  
＂小娃娃？＂  
  
小男孩点点头。  
  
＂我不会回去的，我的魔法只向着一个人，我就只在这。＂  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 36  
  
＂你肯定是偷跑出来的吧，赶紧回去，这里很危险，我送你回去。＂  
  
梅林骑着基哈拉，鸟爪子抓着小男孩的袖子。  
  
领着男孩抄小路来到森林，已经有德鲁伊的人来接应了。  
  
男孩走进长老的怀抱，专注的望着梅林＂我叫小莫，梅林，再见。''  
  
长老冲梅林点点头说：＂王子身上有你的防御咒。＂  
  
梅林抿嘴转身，听到＂你以为他没怀疑过吗，你这么小只，魔法之于他...你的存在本身就是个暧。昧。＂  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 37  
  
梅林回到城堡突然很想见亚瑟，正想着，前方拐角闪过一个熟悉的身影，心中一喜跟了上去。  
  
正想叫他，却想起巡视完的王子连盔甲披风都没脱是有怎样的急事。  
  
一路跟到图书馆门外，亚瑟找到老馆长说想找几本关于魔法的书。  
  
小梅林站在门外揪着墙角紧张的不得了。  
  
馆长转身找书箱钥匙，说：＂殿下可为何人？＂  
  
亚瑟垂下眼帘，手掌握拳：＂我想了解真正的他。＂  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 38   
  
盖尤斯回到房间，看到一个五颜六色的泡泡漂浮在空中，小梅林躺在里面，基哈拉在里面迷惑的望着四周扑腾着翅膀。  
  
盖尤斯关上房门，嚷嚷着：＂梅林！收起你的魔法！＂  
  
梅林转过头，哀伤的望着医师，把泡泡飘到他面前，双手撑着气泡壁：＂我不想离开亚瑟。＂  
  
医师叹口气：＂告诉亚瑟真正的你，就像不能老活在被泡泡防护的世界里。＂  
  
啪的一声破裂的细碎泡泡飘的满屋都是。  
  
梅林下定了决心。  
  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 39  
  
梅林牵着基哈拉回到王子的房间。  
  
心里正酝酿着怎么跟亚瑟坦白，没注意虚掩的房门，没注意暗渺的烛火，更没注意柜子旁的刺客。  
  
一张网子从天而降网住小梅林，基哈拉倒是扑腾翅膀飞出了窗外。  
  
梅林大叫着：＂你们抓错人了！＂偷偷暗中施法逃脱却发现魔法无效。  
  
刺客收紧网子说：＂不，没有抓错人，抓的就是你，亚瑟的魔法小男仆。＂  
  
  
  
第三季完

 

第四季  
  
Pocket Merlin 40  
  
＂亚瑟！你还坐在这干什么！＂乌瑟大步流星的冲进书房。  
  
亚瑟匆忙把正在看的魔法书塞在屁股底下。＂父亲，什么事？＂  
  
＂梅林不见了！你还不去找？！＂  
  
＂父王，不会的。＂   
  
＂他的鸟把我从睡梦中啄醒了，肯定出事了！＂   
  
一阵扑腾翅膀的声音，基哈拉停在国王有点秃顶的脑袋上，生气的盯着亚瑟。  
  
亚瑟看着他俩同仇敌忾的样子，头皮都发麻了。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 41  
  
午夜，城堡墙脚下。  
  
＂亚瑟，它一定要蹲在我头上吗？＂高文指着头顶的基哈拉。  
  
王子看都没看一眼就说：＂难道要它蹲在我头上？！＂  
  
高文翻了翻白眼说：＂可是我的发型发型！飘逸的发型！＂  
  
亚瑟终于扭过头，怒道：＂那有什么办法，它只有蹲在你我的头上才愿意带路去找梅林。一把它拽下来他就往回走。这小东西跟梅林一样折磨人！＂  
  
一阵沉默，亚瑟叹气转过身＂梅林，没有你真是无趣啊。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 42  
  
亚瑟高文出城营救小梅林，刚进树林就听见背后有响动。  
  
两人对望一眼做了一个包抄的手势。  
  
＂噢！自己人！别打！＂李昂帕西兰斯从草丛里跳出来。  
  
＂你们干什么？＂  
  
＂我们也要去救梅林！＂  
  
亚瑟准备表扬一下骑士团就听见＂没有梅林谁给我磨刀缝衣服，谁给我们讲亚瑟的八卦，谁在野外做饭！＂  
  
＂你们！你们！梅林是我的…＂四双眼睛都盯着亚瑟。  
  
＂……我的男仆！＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 43  
  
＂你们都给我回去！我跟高文速去速回。你们漏洞百出的跟踪技术没等找到梅林我们就都挂了！＂  
  
众骑士点点头，准备回城。  
  
兰斯把亚瑟拉到一边＂亚瑟，我们都知道你的心意，平安把梅林带回来。＂  
  
亚瑟点点头。  
  
兰斯欲言又止支支吾吾：＂梅林…很特别…嗯…他会…魔…没事＂  
  
亚瑟低头摆弄手套：＂是我的错，让他成为我的弱点，焚心之痛，我要负责。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 44  
  
小梅林被关在一个空的蜜糖玻璃罐子里。  
  
残余的花蜜味让他想起亚瑟喜欢喝的蜂蜜酒，甜腻得让人头晕。  
  
＂为什么抓我？＂   
  
＂为了杀亚瑟，乌瑟禁止魔法害死了太多同胞，亚瑟也会这么做。为了保护魔法族群的后代必须这么做。＂  
  
梅林终于打起精神眼神坚定说：＂我赌下我的一生，我会让亚瑟允许魔法重回大地。相信我。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 45  
  
＂不，我不相信亚瑟。如果爱与恨同样是种煎熬，王子现在就是这样的状况。他不可能为了你毁了他父亲的一生。＂  
  
＂不，总要有人来做这种事，他不做我来做。＂  
  
对方挑眉：＂你不仅仅是个魔法小男仆吧？＂  
  
小梅林在罐子里用魔法勾勒出一条金龙，慢慢说道：＂你不需要知道我是谁，因为只有我与亚瑟会被历史记载，而你，不过就是一拂尘埃。一拂尘埃。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 46  
  
在基哈拉的指路下，亚瑟与高文终于在绵绵晨雾中抵达敌方城堡。  
  
一宿没睡的亚瑟疲惫得眼睛都睁不开，正准备休息会就被基哈拉甩了一翅膀。  
  
王子在被这破鸟嫌弃了一路后终于恼羞成怒，拽住它的翅膀大吼：＂如果你的主人在，我会揪他那小飞象的耳朵！而你！我会掰开你这原本该在餐桌上的鸡腿！再这样我就让你自己去救他！＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 47  
  
亚瑟吩咐高文在外放风，自己攀上城堡外墙。  
  
就在这时，城堡内所有魔法人士都感觉到被破坏的结界以及入侵者。  
  
堡主对小梅林说：＂看来你的王子孤身来救你了，就由不得你了。既然你说亚瑟与他父亲不一样那我就跟他谈谈。＂  
  
梅林叹口气心想：一夜没睡的亚瑟特别暴躁，谈毛线。笨王子就不能等我先把他们收拾了再来嘛。  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 48  
  
一阵对战过后，暴躁的王子被关进城堡地牢里。  
  
亚瑟想不通怎么他刚爬上城墙就被人包围了。  
  
更令他懊恼的是光顾着杀出重围却忘了问梅林在哪里。  
  
地牢里没有发现梅林的时候说不清是开心还是丧气。  
  
亚瑟靠坐在牢房的地上，想起小梅林窝在怀里睡觉流着口水，想起小梅林生气时扭过头后脑勺的发旋像笑脸。  
疲惫的亚瑟想着想着就睡着了。   
  
  
Pocket Merlin 49  
  
细微的脚步声传来惊醒了亚瑟。  
  
火光里映出一个巨大的人影。亚瑟眯着眼，紧握手中的剑。  
  
人影渐进停住了，但亚瑟一个人都没见着。  
  
正纳闷时，脚下传来声音：＂亚瑟笨亚瑟我在这。＂小梅林抓着牢房铁栏叫唤着。  
  
亚瑟松口气把剑扔在地上：＂梅林，找你真是累死了。他们有没有对你…＂  
  
话没说完，小梅林摆摆手说：＂解决他们花了点时间才来晚了。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 50  
  
小梅林尝试从铁栏间穿进去，发现进不去…  
  
亚瑟坐在里面手托腮说：＂梅林，我把你养的太胖了，你进不来的。＂  
  
梅林白了他一眼，偷偷施法术也没有作用。  
  
最后发现所有魔法对这个牢房都没效果。  
  
梅林低头想了想，抬头谨慎地望着王子：＂亚瑟，我需要做一件特殊的事救你出来，可是你要保证不许骂我。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 51  
  
亚瑟皱皱眉，还没反应过来，就看见牢房外的小梅林眼睛泛着流金般的光泽，嘴里念叨着什么。  
  
下一个瞬间，王子慢慢发现自己可以与梅林平视了。  
  
他低头看着自己的变化，再抬起头的亚瑟满脸怒气冲向铁栏间，想挤出来却发现被盔甲卡住了…  
  
王子撒气般的开始粗暴地拆盔甲。  
  
梅林紧张的在外面说道：＂我…我可以再把你变小点。＂  
  
  
Pocket Merlin 52  
  
叮咛哐啷盔甲落地的声音，小梅林惊恐地揪着衣角后退，不敢呼吸。  
  
终于，只着里衣的三头身小亚瑟龇牙咧嘴的挤出了牢房，气势汹汹的走向梅林。  
  
＂啪＂的一声狠甩了一巴掌在梅林的脸上，手指戳着他前胸，大吼：  
  
＂梅林！你居然不告诉我！你是个法师！法师！＂  
  
血红的手印立即浮现，小梅林捂着脸颊，眼睛漫起水光，咬着下唇说：＂你居然打我，亚瑟。＂

  
  
第四季完


End file.
